Guess Who?
by YouWhelmedYet
Summary: Someone's doing the dynamic duo's work for them... who is it? Who's the newbie at Dick's school? Also, why have the Riddler's movements gone up recently? Giving it a minimum rating of K , but it may change, because I'm paranoid. I also don't know if it's really a crossover or not, but it might just change to the YJ universe. OC Summary sucks lol TITLE DUE TO CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So, this is the first chapter of my wonderful story. I want to thank DragonChild157 for inspiring me to write this ( Seeds of Evil, Howl of the Trickster, HOTT: Pack Seeker) . So I throw cookies and poptarts everywhere for readers! :D**

LINELINELINELINELINE

It was a quiet night, save for the silent purring of late night traffic and the occasional conversational banter of the homeless of Gotham. Every other house, building, and apartment was silent, creating long, rectangular silhouettes against the blackened sky. She grinned, looking around from her perch on a rooftop. It was a perfect night, and she was waiting for it to happen. She was almost expecting it to happen.

There. Her eyes caught the movement of a group of thugs executing their orders. From her position, she could see it clearly; 5 big and burly guys going after some teenage girls. Truly, seeing this was just disgusting. She let out a light chuckle to herself as she leapt out from her spot and jumped off the edge of the building. Granted, it was a 6 story building, but she enjoyed the second of free fall before the rope of the grappling hook she had left hooked to the rooftop went taught. She felt her body swing with the motion, and she did a graceful flip in the air when she let go, coming to a crouch on the ground, following it with a roll. She landed in an abandoned alleyway, and she stood up before coming to the opening of the alleyway. She heard a scream, and turned the corner to see the guys grabbing at the girls.

"Now, now," she said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. The guys stopped what they were doing and stared at her, "it isn't polite to gang up on girls, you know."

"Run along and play, kid," one of the guys spat, giving a menacing snarl. She scoffed, her smile getting bigger, as she kicked off from the wall with a gentle tap of her foot and took a couple steps forward.

"What, I can't play with boys who have no balls," she smirked, and the guy who talked let out a low growl. He took a couple steps forward, closing the distance between them.

"Last change, kid. Get outta here."

"First, I'm not a kid. Second, I say hit me with your best shot." The guy roared and lunged, his fist poised and ready to make the blow. She easily dodged it, countering with 3 blows that put the guy flat on his back, wondering what happened. The other guys quickly gave up on catching the girls and focused on the newcomer, delivering various punched and kicks that never reached their target. The two girls were against the wall, shaking in fear, as the guys were thrown about.

All within 3 minutes, 4 guys were on the ground, either unconscious or close to it and she turned to the fifth one, who had fear in his eyes as he turned to run. She let out a chuckle as she grabbed a smaller version of a grabbling hook, and the rope caught around the guy's legs. He tripped, and she kept the grip on the rope taught as she advanced toward the struggling man.

"W-who are you," the man asked, his voice shaking. She reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and hoisted him up.

"Who do you work for?" She ignored the man's question. He sputtered out a one-word response before reiterating his previous question. She just grinned in a maniacal way before punching his lights out and letting him collapse on the ground.

"I'm Pluto, someone you don't want to mess with," she muttered. She turned to see the two girls still standing against the wall, shaking out of their wits. "Go home." The girls jumped before running off in a direction. Pluto quickly tied up the thugs and hung them by their feet off of a light post and left her mark burned into the ground beneath them. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, her hands on her hips and a grin across her face. She'd let THEM deal with it, with bringing in the bad guys.

She perked up when she heard the familiar chuckle and the nearly silent swishing sound of fabric. She took that as her cue to leave, and she went back to the alleyway to grab her grappling hook from where she had left it. She climbed up the rope and went back to her hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, just so you guys know, I edited the bio for my OC… SO PLEASE READ! I don't want any confusion (because we all know how well that turns out… lol)**

**I want to thank randomkitty101 and Robin Rani for the awesome review! Have a Bat-cookie! ^_^**

**(::)**

…

**I don't know how to make a bat-cookie using computer lingo, so if anyone knows, review! :D**

**AAAHHHH! I forgot to say the disclaimer last chapter!**

**Idon'townanyofyoungjustice,batmanandrobin,oranycit ymentioned!**

***panting* there ya go! :P**

The ever so mysterious dynamic duo heard the screaming of girls from about 6 blocks away, and got there as quickly as possible. They arrived in time to see five burly guys hanging by their feet from a light post, and a small circle with a symbol inside of it burned into the ground. Robin bent down and analyzed the symbol as batman lowered the men from the post; it was the same one that they had seen 6 times previously. Every time they arrived at the scene, they found the criminals already tied up, with the symbol of their "secret helper" either next to the bad guys or below them if they were hanging from somewhere. It was frustrating that he- or she- didn't leave anything else, but if they don't want to be followed it makes sense to not leave anything behind.

"Same as last time," the dark knight asked. Robin looked up.

"Yeah," he responded, pulling out a small camera from his belt. He took a quick picture of the symbol to be analyzed later, since the image couldn't be picked up. As he stood, he caught a glimpse of something in the adjacent alley. Slightly cocking his head, he silently crept up to the wall, right up beside the entrance. Batman just watched him, keeping silent as well, trying to see what his protégé had seen. The boy wonder pulled out his compacted staff, a movement so inconspicuous that nobody would've seen it unless they were looking for it, and slowly edged closer to the edge of the alley. He lunged forward, into the alley, extending his staff and holding it out in front of him.

The alley was empty.

Robin carefully looked around before retracting his staff. He was about to leave when he caught sight of a rope hanging down one of the walls. He looked up, following the rope upwards to the rooftop, and his puzzled look turned into a downright grin. _So they used the roof,_ Robin thought as he grabbed the rope. He quickly but quietly climbed the rope, stopping just below the edge. He tensed and flipped himself over the edge, landing in a crouch on the rough rooftop. He looked around, at first seeing no one, but a second glance showed a figure at the opposite edge of the building.

"Enjoying an evening stroll," Robin asked, smirking. The figure turned, their face silhouetted by shadows.

"You can say that," the figure replied. _Female,_ Robin noted. He stood, making himself appear that he won't attack unless he has to.

"You mind telling me where you might be headed?"

The figure let out a chuckle, "first, I don't talk to strangers like the good little girl I am. Second, telling you would defeat the purpose." Before Robin could reply, she jumped off the building, disappearing under the edge before coming up onto another building. Robin started to follow her, but was stopped by his earpiece chirping.

_"Let her go, Robin. We've got more important things to deal with,"_ Batman's voice came over the earpiece.

"Batman, I can catch up to her-"

"Let her go." Robin let out a sigh.

"Alright." He pressed the earpiece to cut communications as he left the roof. He rolled out of his extravagantly exercised dive, ending up next to the Batmobile. The Gotham city police had arrived and finished loading the thugs into a truck to be sent to jail. The two watched the truck leave, lights flashing and the whole 9 yards.

"So…" Robin began, running a hand through his hair. "…what's more important than catching someone who's been solving our own cases for us and finding out more about her?"

"The Riddler's escaped," was his mentor's only response.

"… Oh…"

**Suspense! Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

**Please review! I will love you so much that I'll sneak into wayne manor, clone Alfred, and give him to you! Jkjk just virtual bunnies and junk food! :D**


End file.
